listfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilithmon
Lilithmon is a minor villain in the Digimon series. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords, the most powerful of all Demon-Lord and Fallen Angel type Digimon, she confounds her opponents with her bewitchingly lovely appearance while her right arm's "Nazar Nail" corrodes everything it touches. Contents show AppearanceLilithmon is a Mega-Level Digimon whose appearance is that of a pale woman with 2 gold horns and black hair, wearing purple robes resembling a demonic version of a feudal Japanese courtesan over a leather catsuit. The most dominant feature in Lilithmon's appearance is the Nazar Nail covering her right arm. In her Darkness form, Lilithmon wears a cape, has Vilemons on her chest and crotch, and weilds Blastmon's head like a mace as a weapon. In her Majuu form, she becomes a giant monster. Lilithmon's eyes are purple, and has the rest of her body red. She has two monstrous feet, and Blastmon's head in the front, and his spikes surround Lilithmon's monstrous body.Digimon World Data SquadLilithmon is one of the members of Seven Great Demon Lords. She was created by a person that contained lust and the Code Key of Lust. She was eventually defeated by DATS.Digimon FusionIn Digimon Fusion, Lilithmon is refered to as Laylamon. As a member of the Bagra Army, Laylamon first made her existence known to Xros Heart when they arrived at the Lake Zone area she was in the process of conquering. She she used a mirror to manipulate Akari into stealing the Lake Zone Code Crown for her, it resulted with her being scarred by Akari. Losing her cool over it, Laylamon force the fusion of Daipenmon with the frozen IceDevimon to enact her revenge before being driven off by Shoutmon X4K. Laylamon later confonts Xros War at the Sand Zone, revealing that he sent Ebemon to wiped out the Goddess's Warriors save Baalmon. Learning the truth behind his sect's destruction, Baalmon attempted to attack her, but Laylamon mortally wounded him with Mikey Kudo saving him by allowing him to reformat into Beelzemon to help in the fight against Machinedramon. Laylamon later obtained a traveling companion in Damemon, unaware that he was the Twilight group's Tuwarmon until after Bagramon obtained the complete Code Crown with Twilight revealed to be a branch of the Bagra Army. Lilithmon Darkness Mode (Fused)Added by Venage237Being the only active Bagra Army Officer left, despite the hard work she have done for Bagramon, Laylamon finds herself overshadowed by the Death Generals as she is transfered to Twilight to be of service to its human general Yu Amano along with the bodiless Blastmon and his Vilemon minions. Though Yu's Xros Loader, Laylamon can Xros with Blastmon and the Vilemon to assume a fighting form to aid Twilight in their fights with the Xros Heart United Army. Lilithmon Darkness Mode (Monster)Added by Venage237Eventually, after the Xros Heart United Army's victory against Yu on the Hell Field, Laylamon is forcefully merged with Blastmon by Apollomon Whispered to become a monster that starts destroying Hell Field to keep the Xros Heart United Army from leaving. But in the end, Laylamon was finally destroyed when Beelzemon sacrificed himself to defeat her.Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Lilithmon is a member of the Twilight Army. She was absorbed by DarkKnightmon Darkness Mode (Blastmon) and became, DarkKnigtmon Darkness Mode (Lilithmon).AttacksPhantom Pain: Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die.Nazar Nail: Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail.Darkness Love: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent.Empress Embrace: ?Evil Sigh: ?MinionsIceDevimonDaipenmonLucemonMachinedramon/HiMugendramonArkadimonSakkakumon (manga) Category:Digimon Villains Category:Villains Category:Tv Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains